


[Podfic] By Any Other Name

by Vodka112Podfics (Vodka112)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Disguise, Empire, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Training, Witchers, machinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112Podfics
Summary: Vesemir wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve any of this.A reading.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210708) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



[Link to Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wO6SQphFUcvtCxnOcpIPT93xOofZFVQT/view?usp=sharing)

(3h 8m 38s)

Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here is a re-pod of sorts. It's a long story ^^;
> 
> I recorded this at the same time as Demands of the Dead. The raw audio was 5 hours long. So eventually only DotD got posted since it's relatively short. I've always intended to post BAON after I edit it. And then Cabloom's version came out. So I just sat on this. I can't delete it, you see. I had 2 hours left of raw audio to go through and I've already put in some forty hours editing.;;;
> 
> So... since I have time now... and its just sitting in my wips folder... 
> 
> The quality slides down a steep slope about halfway in since I refuse to edit old audio the way I used to. Nothing's been re-recorded, plenty of mispronunciations and weird pitch alterations coz I thought it was cool.
> 
> Hope its still an enjoyable listen and go listen to cabloom's. Their recording is a chorus of cherubims and seraphims.


End file.
